Alexandra Quick and the Stars Above
Alexandra Quick and the Stars Above is the fourth story in the Alexandra Quick series. A teaser-title – AQATSA – was announced on 9 May 2010with the official title being announced on 14 June `10 http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5784632/31/. Written by [[Inverarity], the book was published at Fanfiction.net and Mugglenet from 20 December 2011 to 11 May 2012, and runs 261,980 words in length (comparable to a 992-page physical novel). Stars Above is a sequel to Alexandra Quick and the Deathly Regiment and is set between the Summer of 2010 and June of 2011, during Alex's ninth-grade year. The book is "about escaping your fate or choosing it, and also about vengeance and forgiveness" http://inverarity.livejournal.com/46318.html, and ia followed by a fifth volume. The manuscript was beta-read by TealTerror and SwissMarg. Plot Summary Alexandra Quick is determined to cheat her fate and see justice done, but she faces a vengeful conspiracy and secrets she is not prepared for. She'll need the help of her friends, but even that may not be enough against the power of the Stars Above. 'Ghosts of Roanoke' After attending the Pirate Fleet Invasion in Roanoke with her sister and sharing an intimate moment with Payton Smith, Alex visits the Thorn family crypt to meet with her father and question him regarding the Deathly Regiment, but their conversation is cut short by an ambush and a vicious skirmish. 'Daughter of Thorn' After conferring with her ancestor, who agrees to help her in her quest to end the Deathly Regiment after she proves to him that she is "to be taken seriously," Alex returns to Croatoa and travels back to Roanoke before heading home to Illinois after spending the summer with the Kings. 'Not Clever Enough' Back in Larkin Mills, Alex receives a call from David and a letter from Innocence before winding up in an altercation with Billy Boggleston, yet despite getting herself grounded, Alex begins researching Apparition before heading to Old Larkin Pond during a thunderstorm. 'Wandless' After a ghastly Splinching accident, Alex is taken by Diana Grimm to Milwaukee for treatment by Alex's own half-sister, Dr. Livia Pruett, who reveals that Alex's family is larger than she believed before Grimm returns Alex to Larkin Mills and the consequences of her out-of-state trip. 'Hags' Alex visits the Goblin Market with her classmates, reviving old friendships and old animosities, and ventures into the dingy back-alleys of the Market where she becomes convinced that a familiar Dark wizard is striking deals with the hags of Chicago. 'A Murder of Crows' Alex returns to Charmbridge, where she experiences another life-threatening encounter on the Invisible Bridge before meeting with Dean Grimm, settling into her dormitory, confronting the Rash brothers, and finally agreeing to tell her friends about the Deathly Regiment. 'The Alexandra Committee' 'Into the Woods' 'The Challenge' 'Between You and Me' 'The Duel' 'Vengeance' 'A Determined Elf' 'Beneath the Stars Above' 'Bespoke' 'Witch's Sight' 'Regal Royalty Sweets and Confections' 'Goody Pruett' 'This is Going to Suck' 'And I Will Treat With Any Power' 'Lies My Mother Told Me' 'Runaway' 'Nemesis' 'A Gathering of Witches' 'The Stone Hogan' 'Witches' Rock' 'The Bones of Their Victims' 'The Witch's Lullaby' 'Memory Alchemy' 'The Squib Laws' 'Bamboo Wands' 'A Girl Named Troublesome' 'The Parliament of Stars' 'A Great Work' 'The Last Pruett' 'The InjunBlooded Warlock' 'Gift' 'What You Were Born For' 'Without a Wand' Author's Notes The writer's notes on a variety of topics, including http://inverarity.livejournal.com/144968.html: * Claudia * "My mother is a cat!" * Adults Are Useless * Like a 14-year-old girl * Alexandra's Love Life, and That Gay Thing * Plot Holes * Q&A References Stars Above